darks_emporiumfandomcom-20200213-history
STUFF
~DAYWINGS~ DESCRIPTION: DayWings are a blend of four tribes — NightWings, SkyWings, IceWings, and RainWings. They have enormous wings to help them power through harsh weather as well as excellent dodging reflexes. Their scales match the weather around them (this develops as they get older — younger dragonets have scales that match the sky; a dragonet born at the time of sunset will have sunset-colored scales). They also have a single line of lightning-shaped scales, almost like the line of teardrop-shaped scales like NightWings, though these too can change colors to match the weather. DayWings have been known to carry the RainWing ruff, though their ruffs have lightning-shaped patterns on them, much like their eyes which are usually two different colors. DayWings also have sharp, jutting, crystal-like spines that run down their back and end in a whip-thin tail like an IceWing, and have crystal-spines on them, much like the sharp icicle-spines of an IceWing. DayWings were also given the gift of six claws - six claws on each of their forelegs and seven on their back legs. They also have a long stripe that runs down from their eye to their tail, but these are tribal patterns and are given to royalty (See: Rituals). DayWing eyes can glow in the dark as well as their crystal-spines and are usually vibrant colors, but sometimes, during the 'Night Phase' or 'Moondust' their white sclera turns black. This is the transition into adulthood for a DayWing (See: Rituals). The crystal-spines on a DayWing's back and tail are usually different from their actual scales (for example, if a DayWing were born with blue scales, then their crystal-spines would be more sunset-colored). ABILITIES: A StormWing can be born with many abilities - one of these abilities is Aerokinesis (the power to manipulate, alter, or control air or wind currents). However, young dragonets are not allowed to use this power until they turn 13 years old (if they do, it is considered an underage magic breach and if after severa times this happens, the ability to use Aerokinesis is taken away by the Alis Regia). When they reach 13 years or higher, they are sent to the Instituti of Alis Tempestas. ''Another StormWing academy that StormWing dragonets are sent to when they reach age 13 is the ''Instituti of Imperium Tempestas ''(the Institute of Weather Control). PLACEHOLDER. '''WEAKNESSES:' PLACEHOLDER. CULTURE AND HISTORY: PLACEHOLDER LOCATION: StormWings live on an island called Serpensia. Serpensia is located by SkyWing territory, and is only a short flight away (usually up to about 45-55 min. away, though in heavy rain about 50-60 min.). Serpensia is portrayed to have a single volcano (though this volcano went extinct about 500 years ago) called Wolfeus Maximus, where one of the schools (the Instituti of Imperium Tempestas) is established. This is usually hidden from other tribes and is surrounded by a special barrier put on by the current queen (See: Royalty). Serpensia is also known to be a very serene island, with crystal clear water and autumn-colored trees. The island itself is quite beautiful, arguably one of Pyrrhia's most desirable places to live. The palace in Serpensia is made of white marble, gold, and silver. Serpensia also has at least three treasuries - the Imperial Treasury, the Grand Treasury, and the Mediocre Treasury. The Imperial Treasury is for royalty only. Royalty, such as the Queen, the King, princesses, and princes store some of their belongings in here (not their most valuable - if the treasury were to be breached, their most prized possessions would be gone). The Grand Treasury is for middle-class StormWings, such as members of the Alis Regia, such as some selected guards, the judge, and jurors. In this treasury, like the Imperial Treasury, middle-class StormWings may only store some of their belongings. In the Mediocre Treasury, the lowest-class StormWings put in their belongings (usually peasants, farmers, citizens, and in some cases, slightly wealthy StormWings) that they don't feel terribly attached to - if for some reason it was taken from the treasury. ROYALTY: StormWings have one Queen, one King, and several princesses and princes. The Queen is Queen Groundshock. Queen Groundshock was said to refuse to ally any of the three SandWing princesses during the War of SandWing Succession for the sake of protecting her tribe. The King is named King Thunderbolt. He usually manages the Alis Regia and is said to give dragons a fair trial before they are sent to the Ignis Carcere (the Lightning Prison). The Queen is also given a ritual of being 'baptised', also known as 'Soul Conjuring'. If it rains during the ritual then the Queen passes the throne to her daughter. If it does not rain, then the Queen is given her lightning stripe, a jagged mark that starts from her eyes and goes down to her tail. POSITIONS StormWings have a court, much like the SeaWing council, which is where it is based off of. The StormWing Queen (See:Royalty)created this court (called the Alis Regia - Storm Council) so criminals could be given a fair trial before being proven guilty and sent to the Ignis Carcere. The Alis Regia consists of the King, the Royal Guard, the Judge, the Jurors, and the Scribe. Significant Members The significant members of the StormWings are listed below: Queens & Kings * Queen Groundshock (current) * Queen Gale (former) * Queen Bluemoon (former) * King Thunderbolt (current) * King Lightning (former) * King Flash (former) Princes * Prince Tempestatis * Prince Hurricane Princesses * Princess Shockwave * Princess Blitzkrieg Guards * Ocean Mist * Downpour * Redstorm * Bloodmoon * Adtonitus ~UNUSABLE~ This tribe is currently unusable and belongs to Dark only! Please do not edit (for admins) and/or steal. From, Dark